


Worried Sick

by Atomics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, captain piper, i cant believe there isnt more for these two, so i had to fix this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off between "The Sound and the Fury" and "Crazy for You" Hartley and David had gotten into an argument before Hartley went off on his Pied Piper plan, leading to a continually absent Hartley and  worried Captain  Singh.</p>
<p>I really really can't believe there's not more love for these two knuckleheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David Singh

“Hartley…damnit pick up your phone. Look, I know I shouldn’t of said what I did. I’m sorry, okay? Really, just..just come home. Or at least call me back, let me know that you’re okay… alright? Bye. Call me back!”  


David snapped his phone closed and proceeded to glare at his desk. It wasn’t like Hartley to not want to get the last word in. He hadn’t heard from his boyfriend in nearly a week and every passing hour without contact just made him more and more on edge. He knew it was probably just him over reacting, but something in his gut told him it was more than just their latest argument that was keeping Hartley away. Not to mention that Hartley had never been able to give him the silent treatment for more than an hour. No, something was definitely wrong.  


“Captain Singh?”  


David jerked up, startled by the sudden intrusion, only to see Detective Thawne standing awkwardly in the doorway to his office.  


“I, uh..I knocked but you didn’t respond. Everything alright? You seem troubled..”  


“Of course I’m troubled!” he saw the detective flinch back. Reminding himself where he was, the police captain to a deep breath and ran a hand down his face before speaking again with more composure. “You needed something, Eddie?”  


“Yeah, I’ve got an update on the Flash taskforce. You said to keep you in the loop.”  


“Alright, come in and sit down. And close the door behind you.”  


  


Singh spent the rest of the day trying to focus on the work in front of him and not his annoyingly silent cell phone. It would have been much easier if things had been a little busier, but it seemed the universe was mocking him. Sure, when Hartley buys tickets to some orchestra passing through town, nuts with cold guns and flamethrowers run about, but when he could _really_ use a distraction, nope. Nada.  


Detective Thawne had a lot less to report than what David would consider relevant but Eddie was adamant and Singh couldn’t blame him. Not after the Flash’s rampage. There hadn’t been another outburst recently but a lot of people at the station we’re still on edge. Whatever this Flash was, he had proven himself to be dangerous and Singh couldn’t do nothing after he attacked one of his own. But really, there wasn’t much they could do at this point.  


David checked his watch and sighed. If nothing came up in the next hour, he might as well leave early. Maybe he could stop by Hartley’s old apartment building. He still had the lease for another couple weeks even if Hartley hadn’t been officially living there for a couple months now. David didn’t really think he’d find him there, but he was running out of ideas and just needed to try _something._  


After another 15 minutes of not getting as much paperwork done as he should be, David heard a soft knock on the large office door. Well at least he actually heard it this time.  


“It’s open.”  


He hardly needed to look up to know that it was Detective West who walked in his office and took a seat on the bench pressed to the opposite wall, the heavy footsteps and silence were answer enough. He finished the sentence he’d been working on for the past few minutes and looked up, setting his pen down and noting the look on Joe’s face, raising his own brow in return. “What is it? And please don’t tell me this is about the additional time off Allen requested.”  


“It’s not.”  


“Alright.” David stood up and moved around his desk towards the detective and his long time friend. Ultimately he settled with leaning against the dark wood desk, legs crossed at the bottom and arms supporting a good amount of his weight.  


“Eddie said you seemed distracted, upset even. Well, more so than usual. Thought I’d stop in, see how you were doing. Not much else going on today.”  


“It has been a rather dull week. I appreciate the thought, Joe. But it’s nothing. At least I hope it’s nothing. ” David crossed his arms across his chest, debating on whether or not to talk about what happening. As much as he hated bringing his personal life into the workplace, it was no secret he was in a relationship, though few knew much more than the fact that he had a boyfriend. Being gay was never seen a problem to David, and if anyone he worked with thought differently, they knew not to think it very loudly. But if something was wrong, he’d have to tell someone. If Hartley didn’t show up or at least make contact soon, the urge to send out a team to find him was only going to get stronger.  


Another look at the open concern on Joe’s face helped him make up his mind. “It’s Hartley. We got into a fight last week. Something stupid, I hardly even remember what about. But I haven’t heard from him since and it’s really not like him to go this long without talking to me.”  


At that Joe sat up a little more. “He say anything about leaving town for a bit, staying with a friend maybe?”  


David sighed and visible deflated a bit. “He said he was going to be gone for a couple of days, clear his head and take care of some things. I just wish he’d call me back. He knows I worry.”  


“Hmm, why don’t you give it another day or so. If there’s still nothing, go check out his place? Hopefully it’s nothing but it’d be good to make sure. World’s becoming a crazy place.”  


“Don’t I know it. Think I might take off early actually, I’m not getting much done in way of paperwork today and it’s been pretty slow.” Singh pushed off his desk and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.  


“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea, I’ll ring you if anything happens here.” Joe stood up and walked to the door, he had one hand on the handle when David reached out and stopped him.  


“Hey, thanks Joe. Sorry, I’m such a mess.” This time it was Joe’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  


“If this is you when you’re a mess, well, I’m glad you’re the boss.” Singh gave out a small laugh and took a step back, letting Joe head out of his office first. He pulled the door closed behind him, double checked that he had his keys and both phone of his cells before locking it.  


“Hey, Joe let Jefferson know too that I headed out early. He should be back within the next half hour.” Joe nodded and headed back towards his desk. David took one last look at things, making sure he wasn’t going to be needed before heading out. He already decided to swing by Hartley’s old place and maybe hit the store before he went home. If he was honest, without Hartley around he didn’t much like being there anymore. It was too quiet without his snarky remarks and calming presence.


	2. Hartley Rathaway - Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and support! Really it helped to push me to update so soon, and made my night.  
> I wanted to explore more of how Hartley would react to being locked up the way he was, though I'm not sure if I really came out that way. There's not really much (or any) dialog here, more so just Hartley thoughts.

The close walls surrounding him were daunting. The only real consolation in the solitude was the quiet, interrupted every once and again by the occasional thumps of one of the other mysterious inmates that shared the makeshift prison. Hartley had been obtained, rather illegally if he might add, for longer than was originally planned, but he wasn’t going to be there for much longer.  


Sure the second capture was a bit of snafu, but Hartley was nothing if not well prepared for each possible outcome. Cisco was already metaphorically eating out of the palm of his hand with the hints to Ronny he’d been leaving. And really, you’d think Cisco would be smart enough to not have to be spoon fed what had happened but Hartley would take the wins where he could get them. Especially since this particular one was going to get him busted out of here, one way or another.  


For now, Hartley was forced to play the waiting game. He usually never minded being left alone, but being held captive in the particle accelerator was messing with his head more than Hartley would ever care to admit. There was nothing but the floor to lie on, and the constant hum of the camera always reminded him that he was being watched. Whether or not someone was currently looking at the feed seemed irrelevant when all the footage was no doubt being kept on some hard drive. He imagined his fellow inmates may have had the relief of forgetting or perhaps never even knowing about the constant monitoring and Hartley was almost ashamed to admit he longed to not feel so alone and paranoid. So contained in what was once his greatest achievement turned disaster. The very existence of the walls that contained him seemed only to taunt him with broken promises and betrayal. Hartley had always known Harrison Wells to be a complex, brilliant man. He had just never imagined he’d of been on the other end of one of his schemes. And really what was this all if not a game of chess, once again lost?  


No. He couldn’t afford to think like that. He had not lost and was not lost, there were still more moves to be made. He wouldn’t be trapped here for much longer. Hartley stood up and turned to face his reflection. Unbidden, the image of himself standing in front of a bathroom mirror was all he saw. Scowling with nearly the same expression on his face, fighting with the lower quality gel to get his hair to behave when strong arms would circle his waist and a kiss pressed against his cheek. It was almost a sweet feeling to pass over him, if not for the bitter aftershock. Hartley wondered where David was, if he was still mad from the argument, at Hartley for just running off after, or if he was worried that he’d been gone for so long.  


Try as hard as he could, Hartley couldn’t fight the achy feeling that came to his chest as he thought of David. His good, just, David. What would he think if he could see Hartley like this? Caged up like some animal. Hartley didn’t have to imagine how his police boyfriend would react to some of Hartley’s more recent acts, but if truth be told, he had put no innocents in any real danger. Hell, even the structural damage Hartley had caused as the Piper was minimal and the Flash hardly counted as an innocent life. _Harrison’s newest pet._ Hartley almost felt sorry for the poor man, what was it Cisco and Caitlyn had called him? Barney? No Barry.  


The fearsome Flash, who had caused such a ruckus online and more recently with the police department itself, Hartley was glad he hadn’t actually managed to kill him. It was better for Barry to have the opportunity to realize what sort of man Harrison really was. Would be more poetic this way.  


It wasn’t much longer till Cisco returned, and almost surprisingly simple to get his chance at escape. The only snag in his plan was Cisco’s reverse engineering of Hartley’s hearing aids. Hartley hadn’t quite thought Cisco capable of an act quite so sinister. He could still feel the echoes of the vibrations from that little trick reverberating through his skull, but Hartley used that pain, the fear of its return to sharpen his resolve. And the fleeting sight of Cisco, shocked and on the floor of the precincts lab almost made him feel better.  


It took nearly everything Hartley had to be able to walk out of the precinct calmly. With nothing to filter the noise that surrounded him, the pain was agonizing, though more of a shadow of what it was with the defiled aids used against him. He made it out before sprinting to an alleyway and crumbling behind a dumpster, hands instinctively covering his ears to attempt at muffling the sounds.  


After a few minutes of concentrated breathing, Hartley was able to pull himself back together. He tore off strips of his cloak and shoved them in his ears instead. He kept a spare pair of hearing aids in both his old apartment complex and the home he shared with David. But as he stood and breathed the fresh air he felt stronger. He wasn’t locked away and observed like some lab rat, no _he was free._  


The walk back to his old place was long, but it felt good to be able to really stretch his legs and move. When he managed to make it back, he grabbed the hidden bag he left outside with his keys and let himself in. He was starving but the first place he went after his backup hearing aids were in, was to where his cell phone sat on its charger.  


11 missed calls, and 3 new voicemails. Hartley couldn’t help the weak smile, David _had_ missed him, was probably worried sick if the messages were anything to go by. But he pushed that thought aside, deciding a long, hot shower was earned.


	3. David Singh - Happy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I liked but hopefully I'll make it up with a longer next couple of chapters.

David was sitting on the leather couch with a beer, attempting to convince himself to go to sleep when there was a familiar knocking on the door. At first he wasn’t sure whether he’d imagined the whole thing, or maybe just the familiarity of the sound, taking an everyday noise and making it into something else. It was late, really late, there was no reason for anyone to be knocking on his door at this time and if it was someone from the precinct they would have called first or not come at all.

He glanced towards the glass coffee table, where he had put both of his phones, work on vibrate, personal with the volume all the way up. There was no flashing, he hadn’t missed anything, maybe it was just late and he was just worn too thin? That seemed like the most logical explanation but still Singh got up anyways and moved towards the door. When he peeked through the small hole, his breath caught and he made quick work of the locks, throwing the sturdy oak door back.

Hartley stood there, in his usual smart attire, dark jeans and a jacket. He had the same put together appearance as always, but with hair still slightly damp and there was no mistaking the bags under his eyes.

“Boy, am I glad to see you.” Hartley spoke with a small smile and he still looked cautious and weary and David couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled the slightly shorter man into his arms and held him there.

“Damnit, Hart. You had me so worried. And I know, I know I shouldn’t have been but you could of called or even texted me, something!” When he pulled back, hands still on Hartley’s shoulders he took the time to get a real look at the man standing in front of him, obviously exhausted and if the way he shook was anything to go on, he wouldn’t be standing for much longer.

so David let Hartley move back inside their home, and watched how with every step Hartley seemed more and more drained of energy, until he slid down onto the couch, barely shrugging out of his jacket and pulled his legs up to rest against his chest. Hartley took in the open room around him and gave out a breath of relief. David hoped he was imagining the way Hartley still shook slightly, but knew he wasn’t.

“Hartley..” He moved back around the couch and sat next to his curled up boyfriend, bringing his hand up to run a thumb down Hartley’s cheek, leaving his hand there as he studied the familiar face. “What happened?”

Hartley just shook his head and smiled, though it didn’t completely reach his eyes. “I’m just glad to be home.”

“You look exhausted.”  
“Ding ding, you always were so observant.” Hartley huffed a laugh and snuggled closer to David, whose arms instinctively surrounded the smaller man. They sat like that for a while. David knew Hartley, knew how he worked and that he wouldn’t admit to needing anyone even in the best of times. So he didn’t say anything, didn’t push. Instead he just quietly thanked whatever powers that be that he was safe and that he was home. They could figure out the rest later.


	4. Hartley Rathaway - The Morning After

Hartley woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs. He didn’t quite remember moving to the bedroom last night before passing out but he must of considering he was currently intertwined with David and the soft satin sheets he’d bought for them when he first moved in.  


A quick, blurry glance at the clock told him it was around half past noon. Hartley was about to ignore the time and snuggle in closer to the human heater next to him when he realized there still was said human heater next to him and not at work.  


“David” The only response was a groan and a slight shift as David somehow managed to pull him closer. Hartley sighed and wished he wasn’t feeling like being such a good person as he nudged at the sleeping figure next to him. “David, you’ve gotta get up, you’re already late for work.”  


“Mmm stop moving s’much Hart” David buried his face in Hartley’s hair and Hartley couldn’t help the smile.  


“Come on. And I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one.” Hartley twisted around to place a light kiss to the captain’s jaw before wiggling out of the heap of limbs and blankets, landing himself on the floor with a thump.  


As he picked himself up and moved towards the attached bathroom he heard the telltale signs of David stirring and getting up himself. Hartley felt a small twinge of victory as he closed to door behind him, rolling his shoulders and trying to fully shake the last remnants of sleep from his body.  


It wasn’t long before he heard a soft scratch on the door followed by a much more awake sounding David “Hurry up in there, cutie. Oh and I called work earlier, they’re not expecting me till after 2.”  


“Doors unlocked, and it’s still a good thing I woke you when I did then.” David opened the door and slid inside, Hartley watched through the mirror as he fiddled with the knobs on the shower and reached for the toothpaste. “Since when do you sleep longer than me anyway?”  


“Guess I hadn’t been sleeping well these past couple days.” David came up behind him and placed a kiss on Hartley’s cheek before stripping and stepping into the shower. Hartley tried not to let it remind him of what he saw while locked up, and by extension the momentary helplessness he felt that came with being held there for so long. No, there was no maddening hum of a camera trained on him here, only the sounds of the shower running with David inside. His David.  


There was no way Harrison and his goons would risk trying to capture him again, not with the very real possibility of the CCPD coming after them, at least not unless provoked. He was safe for now; free to work on making a better set of gloves or maybe something more practical, with a little more flair.  


He finished up his usual morning routine and went back out into the bedroom to change. As much as a large part of him wanted to just spend the rest of the day relaxing with David, maybe cooking him something that wasn’t fried in grease and likely to shorten his lifespan, but there were still things he had to do and David still had to go back in to work. Its funny how life doesn’t seem to slow down for much, there’s just no mercy for the lethargic.  


Hartley headed back into the kitchen and smiled when he realized it was fully stocked and not even with the usual junk David got when left to himself. He must have been shopping recently and managed to get the same things Hartley usually had to buy for them. Hartley decided on making up some sandwiches, since it was technically lunch time and even took the time to make up something special to give David for work, since there was no doubt he’d have to be working late considering he took the morning off.  


He had just finished packing the little dinner into a bag, complete with a little drawn on smilie when David walked out, looking dressed and ready for the day.  


"Here, I packed you something to take to work since I know you’ll just order Big Belly Burger otherwise. Honestly, how you can stomach that stuff is beyond me.”  


David looked about to argue for the fast foods honor before deciding against it, giving a small shake to his head and smile instead. “Thank you.” Hartley gave a neutral hum before setting the plate full of quickly made sandwiches on the makeshift breakfast bar and sitting down. David grabbed glasses and some orange juice, the expensive fancy stuff Hartley preferred and noted with a pleased expression, before sitting down himself.  


They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, and everything seemed almost too normal. David flipped through yesterday’s paper and neither brought up last night or the time Hartley had been gone for.  


“There’s a lot more beer in the recycling bin than usual.” Hartley observed offhandedly, partly out of curiosity and partly because the more he realized how normal everything seemed, the more forced it felt.  


“Joe stopped by yesterday actually, Detective West. He said it seemed I could use the company.” Hartley glanced up at him at that, meeting the dark eyes before feeling a small flash of guilt and looking back towards his plate.  


“That was good of him.” Hartley took another sip of his juice before continuing. “You know, you haven’t introduced me to anyone you work with.” This time it was David’s turn to look over at Hartley.  


“Huh, you’re right.” David set down the paper and turned in his seat. “I could set something up? That is, if that's something you'd like.”  


“I think that’d be a great idea.” Hartley stood up and began to clear his plate away. David’s face had split into a smile as he did the same.  


When everything was put up and away, David grabbed onto Hartley’s hand and pulled the slender man up against him. “I’m really glad you’re home, and I mean that Hartley. This place just isn’t the same without you.” Hartley looked up at him and smiled before pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. Then another and another, letting his free hand loop around David’s neck as David’s circled his waist.  


“Me too.” Hartley pulled back a little and smirked. “We’ve got a bit of time before you’ve got to get to the precinct, what do you say we make the most of it?” he brought his lips up and started kissing a trail up David’s neck. “I’ve missed you” he drawled into the skin he found there.  


David gave out a small growl and pressed Hartley even closer. It wouldn’t matter if he was a little late to work; he wanted to make the most of this.


	5. David Singh - Busy Rain

Work that day couldn’t have been more different from the previous days. Seems the criminals were done with their impromptu break and back at it. By the time Singh had made it to the precinct he barely had time to get settled before being called out to his first crime scene of the day. One could always count on a triple homicide to bring you back into the headspace of Police Captain and away from wistfully daydreaming boyfriend.

In the end, It turned out to be one of those days where you didn’t realize it was 7 O’clock till your stomach told you so.

David sighed and pushed away Allen’s latest report on the unmatched blood sample that hopefully belonged to their perp. Though even between all the science jargon thrown around, Singh could tell it had come up to virtually nothing. He did his best not to growl at the beginning of what was sure to be one hell of a headache if he didn’t take a break, as he leaned back in his chair.

It wasn’t until he had halfway made up his mind in what to order from Big Belly Burger that he remembered the little lunch Hartley had packed him that afternoon. David felt the small smile slip onto his face as he stood up and stretched, trying to sort out the kinks in his neck as he walked over to the mini fridge set up in the corner by the window. When exactly it had started raining, let alone pouring out, was just another mystery to add to today’s pile.

He was back at his chair, thanking god for Hartley’s strangely wonderful cooking, especially for someone raised with their own household chef, when surprise surprise, there was a knock at his door.

Before he had the chance to say much of anything, West’s head peeked in, soon followed by the rest of the detective. “Now a bad time?”

David shook his head and swallowed. “Not as long as you don’t mind my multitasking.” He made a small motion towards the food with head as he wiped his hands on a napkin. Joe smiled, this time coming to sit in one of the chairs directly across the captain’s desk.

“Any word from Hartley? I know it’s been a bit busier around here, but I thought I’d come in and ask anyways before heading out for the day.”

“Actually yes, he came home last night.” David tried to fight the tired smile that worked its way onto his face but soon gave up. “That’s the reason I’m not currently waiting for some angry teenager to get here with my dinner. It was good of you to come by, really I shouldn’t have worried you with it, not when it was so soon resolved.”

“Hey, I’m the one that pried before, but I’m glad to hear it. I know what it’s like to worry for someone you care about, it eats at a person.” David noticed the faraway look on the detectives face when he spoke the last bit, but choose not to comment. “Plus, can’t say I came here with completely pure intentions, I _was_ hoping the rain would let up a bit, though It doesn’t much look like it.”

“God I didn’t even noticed it was raining till a bit ago.” David turned in his chair to take another glance out the large window and motioned with his free hand “Though I probably shouldn’t of been so surprised, been gloomy out all day.”

"I know, I thought the forecast was supposed to be a little bit brighter." Joe paused for a moment and laughed, it was a good sound. “Are we _really_ talking about the weather right now?” He shook his head still chucking and David found himself joining in.

They continued talking for a while, David finishing up his dinner and Joe talking about his kids and the latest case. It was nice sitting around like this, even if the conversation did keep leading back to work. David thought about what Hartley had said that morning and smiled, while they had been living with each other for a bit over two months now, something about their relationship had always been, not quite secretive but isolated from a larger part of David’s life.

Once he had finished with his meal he brought up the idea to Joe who seemed rather taken with the notion.

“You know, I haven’t had the chance to really cook in a long time.. I’d love to have you and Hartley over, finally put a face to the name. And I know Iris has been looking for an excuse to spend some more time at home.. How about this, next Friday we can all meet over at my place say around 7ish?”

“I think it sounds great. The date should be fine but I’ll check with Hartley and let you know.” Joe was beaming and Singh was glad for his contagious enthusiasm.

“Well, it’s a plan then.” Joe stood up and grabbed his jacket from where it lay over the back of his seat. “I better get going though; let you get back to it.” David stood up as well and walked him to the door, deciding to check in on the other officers who were working late tonight. As he made the rounds, he couldn't quite shake the feeling something was wrong.

  


By the time David had left for home, the scouring rain had let up to a light drizzle but there was a bite to the air that seemed to promise a dreary weekend. Still he managed to make it up to his apartment relatively dry and that had to mean something. 

When he unlocked the door David pushed into a near pitch black space. He checked his watch. 11:14 It was late, but if Hartley were home he tended to leave lights on, and was almost always still up when David worked late. He closed the door and flicked on the overhead light, half expecting to find Hartley’s shoes and coat gone. Instead he was greeted by the site broken glass spread across the floor and rain splashing in through the open windows. 

Pushing down the alarm the quickly crept over his body David stepped further into the space. 

“Hartley..?” He waited but if there was a reply it was drown out by the sounds of rain hitting hardwood floors and David’s own heartbeat. Quickly he moved to the set of open glass and pulled them closed, ignoring the pools of water and broken shards on the floor to do a thorough sweep of the rest of the apartment. 

It wasn’t long before he found Hartley, perched in the hallway with his hands over his ears and shaking. 

“Hartley!” David crouched down and placed his hands over his boyfriends, running his thumbs in slow circles on the clammy skin as he tried to control his own breathing. The light blue of Hartley’s eyes shone brightly in contrast to the puffy red and seemed hesitant to meet his own. David spoke in a soft voice, hoping to keep the flare of fear he felt out of it. “Hey, hey..It’s alright. I’m here, it’s okay, everything is alright.” 

Hartley seemed able to register his words and nodded, his lips twisting in what David assumed was meant to be something akin to a smile. He shifted and moved to sit on the floor next to the younger man, pulling him into his arms and urging Hartley into taking deeper breaths, holding him until the shaking moved to a slight trembling before finally stopping completely. 

David felt like an idiot. He had known something wasn’t right when Hartley first got home, had still yet sensed something off this afternoon. So why hadn’t he stayed? He should of taken the day and actually talked with him, not just run off like that. Even if Hartley seemed on firmer ground in the morning, it was no excuse. 

He felt Hartley’s body turn to face him and tentatively loosened a grip he hadn’t realized was quite so tight until now. He could see Hartley searching his face and wondered what he'd find there. 

The smaller man just pushed closer before speaking in a hoarse voice. “We should probably move this to someplace a bit more comfortable. Don’t ya think?” 

David nodded and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You’re probably right.” 

Neither moved for a long moment but Hartley really did have a point so David pushed himself up and watched as Hartley did the same. David hardly resisted the urge to steady him when Hartley gave a small wobble, but he knew Hartley would only be upset if he did. Instead he linked their fingers together and let Hartley lead the way back to their bedroom. 

He wasn’t sure what had happened while Hartley had been gone, but he knew whoever, whatever, had happened, someone was going to answer for it.


	6. Hartley Rathaway - Idle Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish and get this up yesterday, but after the new episode of Flash I was apparently useless when it came to writing. BUT WOW WHAT A GREAT EPISODE. I have a lot more Captain Singh thoughts after it (didn't know it was possible tbh) but I'll stop now. You're not here for this, your here for the chapter.   
> I hope you enjoy, as always, kudos and comments are my lifesblood. You're all awesome.

Hartley was spending another lunch sitting on the ‘modern decorative art’ outside the Central City Symphony Center. Really it wasn’t much more than metal and concrete slabs, intertwining it what was admittedly a vaguely visually appealing stack. Still, he found it much more practical to lounge on one of the overhanging slabs about half way up, than to simply come and stare at it from the lower benches.

With his feet dangling over the edge and a view of the bustling street in front of him, Hartley found he could actually enjoy his time between practices. It was one of his new spots. Secluded and out of the way enough the people seemed able to take the hint, leaving Hartley alone with his thoughts yet not too isolated as to bring his mind to the darker, more unpleasant places it’s been visiting of late.

Back when he used to work at S.T.A.R. labs, Hartley habitually spent his eating hours outside the building, that is, for the brief period before he began eating with Harrison in the office. Ironically he sat on the steps that overlook the wall where Dr. Stein’s nuclear shado now lays.

Since the Symphony Center was located in the more upscale area of Central City, the streets were filled with unnecessarily expensive buildings and the chitter chatter of ridiculous people always trying to one up each other, whether it came to charity donations, yearly incomes or their children’s achievements. No one paid him much mind as he absentmindedly read through the sheet music he had started on earlier in the week, making small notes and corrections when needed. 

Hartley’s thoughts were interrupted by the shrill pinging of his phone. He dug it out of from his jacket pocket, unsurprised to see the screen taken over by the smiling faces of him and David. Tapping the screen he lead with a low “ _Hello there, lover._ ” imagining the blush that would no doubt creep up on David’s cheeks if he was around anyone else.

And there it was, the brief pause and telltale sounds of words caught in his boyfriend’s mouth for the moment before he regrouped. Hartley could practically hear the smile in his voice when he did speak.

“Hello to you too. I had a moment and figured you’d be out to lunch, thought I’d check in quick.”

“How thoughtful” Hartley bent forward, looking at his feet hanging the good ten feet he was off the ground and smiled. “-but you know me, just hanging about.” He took a small moment to pause and appreciate the pun before continuing. “Really as much as I _do_ appreciate the attention, _you know I do,_ you don’t need to keep checking up on me. I’m fine.”

There was a soft sigh on the other end. “I know you are, Hart, but you’re also not. Anyways, I’ll be getting off a little earlier today if you’ll be around. Maybe we could go see a show?”

He couldn’t help the small chuckle at that, even if David’s constant worrying was getting on Hartley’s nerves, it did have a few perks. Like his usually work absorbed boyfriend taking extra time off, finding the smallest of reasons to come home early or going in late. He hadn’t lied, Hartley did love the extra attention, but it did mean fewer opportunities for him to devote to his newly acquired persona. Ever since David had come home and found Hartley in well, a _not so good_ state of mind, he’s been persistent in making sure the younger man knew he was a top priority.

At first David had wanted to know about what had happened, to talk about it, but there wasn’t much to tell. Wasn’t much he _could_ tell. So Hartley had just asked him to leave it alone or shook his head and for the most part, David wouldn’t push. It was one of the things Hartley loved about him; he knew the value of personal privacy. Instead his boyfriend seemed to focus more of his attention on keeping a comforting silent presence with him whenever able.

“While your offer is tempting, I need to put in some extra time with the orchestra.” A necessary lie, he did have other things to take care of. “Plus, there really is nothing good showing tonight.” Hartley could hear the background noise pick up through the phone as someone no doubt entered David’s office and a quiet ‘Captain?’ “How about instead I’ll call you back later and we can figure something out? There’s that dinner coming up soon too.”

“Fair enough. I’ll talk to you later then. Give ‘em hell up there.”

Hartley laughed and said his quick goodbyes. Gathering up his papers and climbing gracefully down before discarding with his untouched lunch. He pushed down the odd feeling of guilt at lying but really there wasn’t much else he could do. The thought of leaving his tech in the hands of S.T.A.R. labs for much longer wasn’t acceptable. The game wasn’t entirely over yet.


	7. Barry Allen - Pacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am mixing things up with a quick Barry POV. It just sort of happened and I liked it so I kept it. Sue me. (actually please don't I have $15 and a dime to my name, it's probably not worth the hassle)

Barry paced back and forth in the upstairs compartments of the house, though with each loop taking nearly half a second, he felt sluggish and stuck. Sure, he could go out for a real run, it’s what he always did in times like these, when he needed to think. But he didn’t wanna risk leaving and missing Joe when he came back. It was important he talked with him, convinced him to cancel this whole stupid dinner party.  


Captain Singh _hated_ him. Well maybe he didn’t hate him, but strongly disliked was a pretty accurate description. And really, who invited their boss to dinner these days!? This wasn’t the 1980’s, maybe Joe needs a reminder of the times.  


Barry was nearing 10,068 loops around the entire house (sticking to the upstairs was no longer a viable option) when _finally_ Joe came in the front door. Barry stopped, took a quick look around the house, _cleaned up_ the house considering his pacing seemed to unleash a mini-tornado indoors, then went and sat on the bottom stairs.  


Joe looked at him and gave a small laugh.  


“Well, at least you remembered to clean up this time.” Joe hung up his jacket and walked towards the kitchen, Barry following faithfully behind.  


“Hey, it’s not my fault. Maybe we should just glue everything down; it could seriously save some valuable time on picking up.”  


“Oh yeah? And how would we then be able to, I don’t know, use anything?”  


“Details details.” Barry spoke with a wave of his hand. “Joe, I need to talk to you about something.”  


“I figured as much.” Joe grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and leaned against the counter before tossing one to Barry. “So, speak.”  


“It’s about the dinner..”  


Joe groaned “Is that what’s got you worked up this time? I figured you’d jump at the opportunity to get on Singh’s good side. Not to mention there will be food and Iris there.”  


“Yeah and same with Eddie.” Barry half mumbled to himself as he popped the top off his beer and took a sip.  


Joe cocked an eyebrow at him. “Regardless, it’ll be a good for you. You’ve been spending all your time attached to Dr. Wells’ hip” Barry scoffed at that causing Joe to give him another look “and I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. I’m just saying it’ll be good to socialize with some people who aren’t also a part of your super secret superhero team. Singh’s actually bringing his boyfriend along this time, so why don’t you invite that new girl you’ve been seeing. It’s about time you introduced us anyways.”  


“Linda? You really think I should invite her?”  


“Well, why not?” Joe spoke between sips of his drink. “It won’t be nearly as bad as you seem to think. You’d think someone who takes on Meta humans and crime daily, wouldn’t get so worked up over a dinner.” He wanted to be annoyed at the obvious amusement in Joe’s voice, but he couldn’t. Joe made some valid points.  


Barry opened his mouth to say something but had to close and open it again before words seemed to want to come out. “I- I’m not getting worked up. In fact, you never even let me say what I was going to say. Maybe I was about to tell you what a great idea I think it is, hmm?” His surrogate father laughed at that and Barry found himself joining in despite himself. “Fine, you have a point. I’ll invite Linda.” He finished off his beer before throwing the bottle out and moving to go back upstairs, muttering ‘really what’s the worst that could happen’ to himself on the way.  


He might have been freaking out a bit too much, but it didn’t take away from the very likely and well pretty much guaranteed idea that it was going to be an awkward evening at best.  


Back upstairs again Barry pulled out his cell phone and decided to give Iris a call, very much wanting to sit around with her at Jitters and complain and eat until they both felt lighthearted and better.


	8. Hartley Rathaway - Pied Piper's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a very lengthy chapter, but I wanted to get it posted for you guys anyways.   
> Thanks for reading as always, hope you enjoy! Comments and reviews are always a nice thing. :)

It shouldn’t have been so easy to break back into S.T.A.R.R. labs. Really it said more about Wells and his witless lackeys than it did about Hartley himself at this point, though to be fair, he did have a few added bonuses. Knowing the layout of the area better than his own home for one, and having a file on all their security measures definitely a second but still. It shouldn’t have been this easy to get in.  


The Pied Piper stalked silently through the halls, cameras already playing on a loop as an added measure. He came to the large workshop area he knew to be Team Flash’s main little base. It was almost cute how enthusiastic they all were.  


Hartley could hear the whirling of machinery and even the all too familiar hum of the make shift prison held below. He should torch the place, let the walls be consumed by flames, taking the memories they hold with them. Good and bad, there wasn’t a part of him he wanted to be tied here any longer.  


But arson wasn’t why he was here. No, he had a very specific job to do. Hartley tried to focus on the sounds of his boots hitting the hard flooring instead as he made his way through to the back storage, where he knew Cisco was want to keep his various projects.  


It didn’t take long to spot his gloves, they looked untouched and as beautiful as the day he had made them, save for obvious damages. But Hartley wasn’t a fool and he knew Cisco had a nasty habit of tampering with things he shouldn’t. Still, it’s what he came for so the Piper grabbed them gingerly; stashing the gloves in the black bag he carried at his side.  


The trip out was as simple as the trip in was and again Hartley nearly found himself shaking his head. Well, at least now he still had time to disassemble his gloves before David would be up. He made his way back and walked the twisting path to where he left the large van. The inside set up as a makeshift lab was almost more than he needed. Hartley just had to make sure the gloves weren’t tampered with nor had anything that could be used to track their whereabouts once their absence was noticed.  


The first part of the Pied Pipers big night was so close to disappointing that Hartley was almost glad when he found the small chip placed in each of his gloves. He chuckled as he set the pieces aside and continued tinkering. It was easy to get lost in the familiar action and by the time he had thoroughly gone over every inch of his sleek designs the small alarm went off on his phone letting Hartley know he needed to be heading back.  


The young man yawned and repositioned his glasses, securing the now reassembled gloves and grabbing Cisco’s added bits. _Honestly, could he have been more predictable?_ Hartley chuckled and ground them beneath his boot before meticulously sweeping up all the pieces and tossing them outside.  


He hadn’t exactly been expecting a battle royal, but still the night seemed almost anticlimactic. At least he had his gloves back and away from that tainted place. Hartley would sleep better knowing they didn’t still have a piece of him there.  


Back in sleep pants, a short sleeved shirt and his jacket, Hartley walked through the apartment building and slipped back inside his warm home. Everything was still in its place, including the lightly snoring David. He felt a tired smile work its way onto his face as Hartley pushed himself back under the blankets and into his boyfriends arms. Focusing on the steady heartbeat and breathing, the blonde soon found himself swept into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Hartley Rathaway - Dinner Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know, I'm sorry.   
> But, the much anticipated Dinner Party has finally come! Don't worry, this isn't all of it. I decided to split it between two chapters, the other of which will be up shortly.   
> Hope you enjoy! :)

“So how well do you know these guys anyways?”  


“Well. Don’t worry, Hartley, they’re good people, they’re going to love you.” David came up behind where Hartley was putting the finishing touches on his appearance and wrapped his arms around him. “Hopefully not as much as _I_ love you though.”  


Hartley felt a smile working its way to his features but fought to put a small scowl there instead. “I’m not worried about them liking me, I’m worried about them being boring and a waste of our evening.” David chuckled and dislodged from his longtime partner.  


“If you say so, but I think you’ll like them. Allen will be there, or well Barry. And while he’s not always the most punctual, he is smart and I’m sure you guys will find _something_ to talk about.” _Huh, Barry. Barry._ It was such an unusual seeming name, yet Hartley could have sworn he’d heard it recently.  


Hartley pushed that thought aside and turned around to face David, eyes taking in the neat lines of his formal grey shirt, the hint of strength that could just be seen beneath. _I really should dress him more often._ He put his hands up, conceding “Alright, alright. I’m sure we’ll all have _a smashing_ time.” He couldn’t help the smirk at his own slightly teasing tone and stole a quick kiss before ducking out into the main living area. David trailed behind him smiling.  


“I think this’ll be good. Joe’s a great guy, a good friend too.”  


“So you’ve said. Now this is going to be a wine party right? Should we bring one bottle or two?” Hartley went to the small wine rack he kept. There wasn’t much, but he was always sure to have a couple of bottles lying around, one never knew when you would need a good drink.  


“I’m sure one will be fine.”  


“I’m bringing two. Better to keep on the safe side of things, don’t you agree?” he turned to an amused if somewhat impatient looking David after picking out both a light white and a vintage red wine.  


\--  


He couldn’t tell if he had the absolute worst luck in the world, or frankly the best. Because standing right here before him, looking rather dumb struck was Barry Allen, David’s ‘chronically late and with the worst excuses’ forensic scientist who also happened to be _hat Barry._ The Flash, Barry. _Well at least I don’t have to worry about this being a dull evening anymore._  


It was then that he noticed David glancing between the two of them, the recently introduced detective Joe West doing the same. “Am I missing something here?”  


“No, sweetie. I think Barry here just recognized me from my old work with Dr. Wells.”  


“Is that so?” This time it was Joe who spoke, and Barry seemed to reanimate with a small jerk as Joe made to lead them in through the house.  


Barry nodded his head “Uh, yeah, I guess so. You two had quite the falling out if I recall. He doesn’t even really speak about you anymore.” Hartley hated the cringe that followed those words, it really shouldn’t _still_ be a sore subject, but felt David snake an arm around his waist, giving a gentle squeeze. It was his ever valiant knight that responded to the Flash’s less than warm words.  


“Well, let’s just say Dr. Wells hasn’t always been so keen on making the right decisions, as most of Central City will be happy to inform you.”  


“Here, here.” Joe shot Barry a loaded look before continuing. “Iris and Eddie should be arriving any minute now, until then can I get you guys something to drink?” David was right, Joe seemed amicable enough and whatever it was he had made already smelled impeccable. Hartley found himself giving the older detective a charming smile.  


“Actually, we brought some wine for the occasion. Wasn’t quite sure what was on the menu so” he reached into the sleek bag slung across his shoulder and pulled the expensive bottles out “I just grabbed both red and white, hope you don’t mind.”  


Joe’s eyes lit up as he took the bottle Hartley offered. “Are you kidding me, this is great. Come on, I’ll go get some glasses.” Hartley followed the man through a modest but well put together dining area into the kitchen. It was nice for a detective’s salary. They engaged in surprisingly pleasant small talk while Joe grabbed glasses and a cork screw.  


“So, you’re the master chef tonight, which would you recommend?”  


“You know, Hartley, I don’t really know much about wine.” The detective had an animated way about speaking and awkward chit chat, mainly from Barry’s end could be heard in the other room. Hartley poured a couple glasses of the white before looking to Joe inquisitively. “Don’t mind if I do.”  


The doorbell chimed followed by a quick “I’ll get it!” and soon the house was filled with somewhat easier conversation.


	10. Barry Allen - Dinner Part 2

Barry couldn’t decide which part unnerved him more, the fact that he was sitting across _the Pied Piper for dinner_ or how pleasant the evil man was being. _Okay, evil may be a strong word, especially to describe someone who was currently happily listening to one of Joe’s old detective stories between loving glances with_ my boss. _But Hartley Rathaway was definitely not a good person. Not whatever_ this _was._  


“So Barry, saving people every day, how does that feel?” The Piper posed the questions between bites of chicken parmesan. _Oh god, he knows._ “I mean, working for the police and all, I imagine it’s very rewarding.” Barry would have sworn he saw a hint of amusement in the light eyes staring him down, but if so, it was schooled quickly. _Does he?_  


“Uh- yeah, it’s great work. But the real heroes are these other guys; I’m more behind the scenes.”  


“Please, Barry don’t be modest.” Joe’s warm hand rested on his shoulder as he spoke “Barry handles most of the casework for the precinct. If you ask me, he could use an extra pair of hands around the lab.”  


“I don’t need an assistant or anything.” He mumbled into his food. But Singh seemed taken with the thought.  


“Actually, that might not be a bad idea. We have some extra room in the budget, something to look into at least.” Barry hid his frown with another sip of the wine. It really was good, which only made it worse knowing who brought it. _What if it’s been poisoned or drugged? But Hartley was drinking too and why would he? He didn’t seem to recognize me and he couldn’t have anyways, before tonight he’d never met me as Barry Allen._  


He must have missed something because now everyone was laughing good naturedly at something Hartley had said. _Of course he’s charming._ Barry suddenly almost wished he hadn’t broken things off with Linda; it would have been good to have her company right about now.  


Hartley pulled his chair back and stood up. “Excuse me; I just need to freshen up a bit. Where’s the bathroom?”  


Joe opened his mouth to answer but Barry shot up instead. “I’ll show you!” At the odd look from his adoptive father Barry gave what was undoubtedly an awkward smile. “It can be a little tricky to find.”  


“After you then.” The man motioned with his hand and smiled. Barry tried to return the gesture but was sure it came out forced. He led the way up the stairs and to the larger bathroom up there, uncomfortably aware of how close The Pied Piper was to his bedroom of all places.  


“Not quite sure I ever expected The Flash to still live at home, but we all have our secrets.”  


_That’s it, he knows._ Barry shoved the man against the hallway way, keeping his voice down so as not to alarm anyone else. _“What are you doing here?”_ The man laughed and Barry pushed him again.  


“Why, I’m here for dinner of course. Though wasn’t I surprised to find out exactly who my” He glanced down towards where hands were fisted in his shirt “ _rather ungracious_ host was.”  


“Don’t play games with me. I should take you right back to S.T.A.R. labs and lock you up.”  


“And just how do you plan on explaining _that_ to the party downstairs?” the man quirked an infuriating eyebrow at Barry, made worse because he knew that man was right. Hartley pushed back and Barry let him slip out of his grasp. “Besides, I’ve been good.”  


“Good? You broke into the lab just the other night!” The man made a gesture and Barry worked on lowering the volume.  


“First of all, what I took was _mine._ You lot have no right to it and even if you did lock me up again, it’d only be a matter of time before the entire precinct comes looking for me, and that’s only if I don’t break out again first.”  


“I’ll tell him your secret.”  


Hartley sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Do I really have to explain everything? You tell, I tell. Get it? Your hands are tied. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I actually did have to use the restroom.”  


Barry just answered by way of glaring, when Hartley rolled his eyes and turned towards the bathroom though he spoke. “I’ll be watching you. Don’t think I won’t.”  


The man walked into the bathroom and Barry cursed to himself before heading back down the stairs.  


When he rejoined the group, Joe was eyeing him even more than before and Barry just gave what he hoped was a quick ‘I’ll explain later’ motion. He seemed to understand as Joe just nodded and turned back to Iris and Eddie who were talking animatedly with the Captain about some big new corporation coming to town; supposedly it was known for being corrupt yet still always managing to stay just within the law.  


Hartley came back soon later and Barry realized he’d rather be fighting all the known meta-humans than listen to Joe practically fawn over the Piper and _god_ he didn’t even know anyone could get along with Hartley, least of all that Joe would.  


\--  


When all was said and done and everyone finally left, Joe turned to him with a frown. “Okay, now what was that all about? I’ve never seen you act like that, especially not around Singh.”  


“Joe, that was Hartley Rathaway.”  


“Yeah, Barry I got his name, I know who he is.”  


“Hartley Rathaway, also known as _the Pied Piper_ , Hartley Rathaway, he broke out of the particle accelerator prison little over a week ago! And there he was all smiles and jokes _in our home._ ”  


“Wait up. What you’re saying is that Hartley, _Captain Singh’s boyfriend_ Hartley is a meta-human super villain?”  


“Yes! Well no, not exactly. He doesn’t really have any powers, I don’t think but he tried to kill me! Not to mention endangered a lot of lives.”  


“That actually makes sense. Hartley had left Singh for a couple of days, the Captain nearly sent out the troops when he couldn’t get a hold of him, at least now we know why he wasn’t picking up the phone.”  


Barry ran a hand through his hand and paced the room once. “What are we supposed to do?”  


Joe shook his head. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that this _definitely_ complicates matters.”  


“You could say that again.”  


Joe pulled a face “Are you absolutely sure about this? He seemed a far cry from homicidal maniac if you ask me.”  


“You’re not supposed to like him, Joe. He’s evil.”  


“I’m not on his side; I do think this is something we need to look into. All I’m saying is maybe it’s not so black and white as you think.”


	11. David Singh - Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never to late to add another chapter, right?

David nearly couldn’t believe it. The evening had gone well and now he was lounging on the couch, flipping pointless through the guide on his tv with Hartley’s head resting on his lap. It was normal and domestic and everything he never knew he wanted with the prickly at best man before him. He stroked a hand through Hart’s soft hair and smiled at the small hum the other let out. It was good for things to be winding down, even if David had the creeping feeling it was only temporary. He still had no idea what had happened while Hartley had been away, and the more time passes, the clearer it was that there was no plan to tell him anything anytime soon.

David sighed and it was almost enough to get Hart to look up from his sheet music, but not quite. The notes that littered the page seemed more complicated than anything he’d seen him working on before, must be a side project of his.

“So, what did you think?”

Hartley’s face scrunched up. “About the _superbowl_?”

“What? Oh, _no._ Not that.” David clicked off the tv, hadn’t even realized it was stopped on a sports channel. “The dinner party. Joe and Allen and everyone.”

 _“Oh.”_ Hartley turned back to his sheet music, made a few more scratches then sat up. “It was nice. I can see why you get along so well with Joe, though Barry’s a bit” Hart clicked his pen against his chin in mock thought “let’s say awkward at times.”

“He’s a good kid.”

At that Hartley gave a small scoff before changing the subject. “He’s not much younger than me, you know. You don’t have to baby him...or me for that matter. Now, what is it that you _really_ want to talk about?”

“It’s..” _Unlikely that you don’t actually already know? That this’ll be the time you answer my questions?_ David deflated into the couch a bit before running a hand down his face. “It’s nothing that can’t wait. We can talk later, sleep now. We both got to be up in morning.”

The younger man just hummed lightly, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on David’s lips. “Whatever you say. But I’m going to finish up here, I’ll join you when I’m done.”

“Alright, don’t be too long, Hart.” The younger man just hummed, already turning back towards his music. David smiled at the sight of his, cross legged on his couch with such a focus look back already. _I could definitely get used to this._

\---

Today, Hartley had no plans to just sit idle for his lunch break. In fact, he’d taken the afternoon off and as he swung his dark green bag over his shoulder and pulled on his jacket. He knew exactly how he wanted to spend the next few hours.

The bus ride to the precinct was loud, but not overbearing. Not anymore. The musician tried to make a game of listening in and piecing together aspects of those around him and their lives. Not like it was easy to filter it out anyways. Only, everyone was so hopelessly boring and predictable. And when his stop came, he was glad to be off the diseased filled metal contraption. _I should really invest in better transportation._

Joe was the first to spot him through the door. Smiling and giving a nod as he talked on the phone. It was Iris on the other end, picking out her voice was easy after the dinner. _She's got a new job, journalism. How practical with your adoptive brother running around as the Flash._ Hartley smiled back, giving a small wave before ducking into David’s office.

“You are _not_ about to order Big Belly burger.”

“Hartley! I- of course not.” The police captain set the landline back down smoothly and Hartley smirked as he walked over behind the desk.

“Good. Because I brought lunch.” David turned his chair to keep facing him, eyeing the younger man curiously.

“What are you doing here?”

Hartley just dug into his bag, bringing out the two wrapped meals and lemon-lime infused waters. “Bringing you a turkey wrap, obviously. And here I thought you were a competent detective.” He shimmied onto the edge of the desk, unfoiling his wrap and making to take a bite. David was still eyeing him suspiciously. _“What?”_

“You never come here is all. It’s nothing, nice. Thank you.”

He hummed enthusiastically while taking a bit, nodding for emphasis. Talking only when his mouth was mostly clear again. “You _should_ be thanking me. This wrap place was expensive, how do people live like this?”

David just chuckled, unfoiling his own and Hartley couldn’t help but stare at the way his eyes would smile too. “You just started this new job a few months ago and already make more than me, Hart. You’ve got nothing to complain about.” He just shrugged in response, taking another bite. It was true.

It wasn't long before they had finished up for the most part. Hartley playing with a tuff of David’s hair as the older man laughed, his own hands playing with the hem of Hart’s swinging pant leg. If he slide down, Hartley would be in the man’s lap, considered doing just that when the door rudely swung open.

“Captain Singh I gotta _\- oh_ jeeze I’m sorry-” Barry had stopped in his tracks, looking embarrassed and to Hartley’s amusement, a bit shaken at seeing the Pied Piper in his place of work. “I didn’t know you had anyone in here I should of knocked. I’ll just _go-_ "

David pushed away a bit and sighed quickly. “No Barry, stay.” The man turned to him with an apologetic look. “I gotta get back to work Hart, thanks for this though.” Hartley tried not to frown at being dismissed. Instead nodding and leaning down, snatching a quick kiss before hoping off the desk and grabbing his bag.

“Don’t work too hard now.” But as he left, he made sure to lean in while walking past Barry, couldn’t stop himself from giving a “And see _you_ later, _Flash._ ” in a low voice. He turned again at the door, pursuing his lips in a kissing motion and shooting his boyfriend a wink before slipping out. And maybe he was putting on a bit of a show for Barry's benefit. _At least some things in life haven't proven boring yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in nearly forever. My focus has slipped to a few other projects i've been posting on here but there still burns a small fire for these guys. And I think I've finally thought of a good direction to take this if anyone's still interested. Though I really shouldn't make much promises for consistent posting. Life's been busy and I really need to stop avoiding things I need to do by writing all the time. :b


	12. Pied Piper - Not Alone

This time, when the Pied Piper snuck into Star Labs, green hood tucked carefully over his face, _not like it really mattered_ but it made Hartley feel better. He wasn’t just the first Rathaway to be disowned in 50 years, or a musician or even just a man. He was something more too, and as he stepped lightly through the particle accelerator turned prison, it almost felt like the walls were closing him in there again. But he could also hear the others, hopeless and alone in their cells. Pulling him forward. Ironing his conviction.

He may not have spoken with any of them face to face, but they all had something in common now and the nightmares of his captivity here wasn’t just a nightmare for them. They didn’t get to wake back up yet, and the Piper just couldn’t leave them. _And believe him, he had tried._ The idea of dealing with Harrison and his merry band of followers was less than pleasant, but as Hartley walked passed a cell, mirrored glass reflecting someone labeled ‘Weather Wizard’, the man inside with his head lolled to the side as he did nothing but sit. Could do nothing but sit there, on the floor in a cubical of a cell like some animal.

Thickly gloved hands traced over the glass and Hartley had thought him asleep until the man’s entire body stiffened and his head snapped to the Piper. “And who the hell are _you_ supposed to be?”

The Pied Piper smirked. “Your salvation, my friend.”

When the other man’s features seem to excite, Hartley thanked whatever powers that be that at least he wasn’t stupid. But that relief only lasted a moment before the Weather Wizard’s face fell and eyes widened. That’s when he heard it. How hadn’t he before, there’s no way Harrison should have been able to sneak up on him like this. But he saw his old mentor’s image reflected in the glass, smug smile in place and readjusting his glasses.

“Hartley, Hartley, Hartley… I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away. Vying for my attentions yet again.”

His gloves hummed to life automatically as he turned. A little trick triggered by heart rate Hartley added in the other night, and it felt better to not be facing Wells powerless. Green glow from his wrists and a carefully placed smirk. “You would think this was all about you, Harrison. Though I’m not sorry to say I’ve moved on in life.”

Harrison chuckled that same infuriating chuckle he always used. “So I’ve heard. A police captain? Can’t say I’m impressed Hartley, I really thought you were going places. Oh don’t look so surprised, Barry tells me _everything_. Not that I need him to keep tabs on you though. You’ve never been too far from my sights. Too remarkable a mind for this time to leave running about unchecked.”

Hartley hated the way pride still filled his chest at the compliment. Used that anger at himself to fuel his rage towards the man before him. Lifted a gloved hand threatening.

“You sure do like the sound of your own voice. A lot of steel coming down here to face me, in your condition that is.” Okay, even he felt a bit guilty at a comment like that. But Harrison didn’t seem to mind. If anything his features only lit up more and for a moment, there was almost an electricity behind those eyes that made Piper’s hand shake slightly.

“I’ve got a speedster in my pocket, Hartley. If you don’t want to see him join us, I suggest you put your gloves away and follow me.” The cocky, self assured bastard didn’t even wait to see how he’d react. Instead turning his chair around and heading back out of the pipeline. Confident that Hartley would follow like always.

The Piper lowered his gauntlet and turned back to the man in the cell, speaking in a hushed voice so as not to be picked up by the cameras or Wells. “I’ll be back for you, _all of you_. Be ready.”

 

He didn’t need to catch up to Harrison to know where the man was headed. The old office he had spent so many of his free moments in during another life looked rather unchanged. Hartley wasn’t sure if that fact was more unnerving or more telling of Wells sense of holding onto things just the way they were.

He shouldn’t be here. He should have left, promptly, while he could. Shouldn’t be leaning against the wall, eyeing Harrison who was eyeing him. The green glow of his gloves had dimmed, conserving power but the weight of the gauntlets was still reassuring. He was faced with a dangerous man. Chair or no chair.

“Are you going to ask why I came here?”

“No, that’s rather irrelevant. What’s important is that you’re here now. Not just in Star Labs, but in this office. It’s a bit more telling than you probably think.” Harrison smiled, though it hardly felt friendly. Still it pulled at something in him, something he could recognize now as yet again, dangerous. And now it just about made him feel sick as Harrison pushed himself closer to Hartley.

“I’m leaving.” He pushed off the wall, shouldn’t of even followed in the first place and Wells’ hand gripped at the arm rests of his chair.

“Don’t.” Hartley ignored him, not bothering to mask the noise his boots made against the floor. “I’ll call the Flash. You won’t even make it to the end of that hall.” 

Now it was his turn to smile, even if it was wasted with his back to Harrison. “No you won’t.” And he left. Not bothering to avoid cameras because if he was right, Harrison would take care of that for him anyways. And well if he weren’t, then he wouldn’t make it out before a flash of lightning stopped him and it wouldn’t matter.

And the Piper was right, stepped out of his old place of work without further delay. Almost couldn’t believe it, wasn’t sure when he had stopped breathing but the fresh air of night had never tasted so sweet. Yet so uncertain. He closed his eyes, bracing himself on the van he’d parked hidden and out of the way. Could practically still feel that gaze on him, making him shiver despite the warmth of the evening.

 _Home._ He just had to get home again. Then everything would be fine. He could regroup, hash out the lasts bits of his plan and prepare. _But first home, the home he’d made with a man who loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was I the only one loving seeing Hartley again?? :D definitely added fuel to my Pied Piper fire, even thought of another fic idea but decided to update this one first/instead (?)  
> Hope ya liked!


End file.
